San Valentín
by Chrona Makenshi
Summary: El día de San Valentín, día del amor y la amistad. Día en el cual se declaran amores...se rompen corazones... ¿Quieres saber que pasa en Shibusen? c: One-shots Más de diez parejas.


**Kon'nichiwa ^_^ Aquí les traigo un fic que se me ocurrió porque estaba tratando de hacer casi todas las parejas posibles con los personajes de Soul Eater sin repetir. Aquí se las pongo:**

**Soul x Maka**

**Black*Star x Tsubaki **

**Kid x Chrona**

**Ragnarok x Liz (Ragnarok humano)**

**Patty x Justin**

**Ox x Kim**

**Harvar x Jacqueline**

**Stein x Marie**

**Sid x Nygus**

**Free x Eruka **

**Y dos parejitas especiales que estarán en el capítulo ultimo y especial de San Valentin, el cual trataré de poner el día de San Valentin (no se preocupen, no se repetirán los personajes de las parejitas anteriores). En los primeros capítulos escribiré one-shots de las parejitas, aunque no estoy segura si podré escribir de todas :( Espero que les guste la idea, estoy muy emocionada. Bueno, aquí el one-shot de Soma, mi hermana me ayudó con la idea, es muy buena hermanita mayor (por favor, sean suaves conmigo, es mi primer one-shot de esta pareja).**

**Disfruten :3**

Soul iba en su motora junto con Maka. Estaban en una misión, su destino era un parque de diversiones. Shinigami-sama les había informado sobre un kishin que estaba causando terror en las personas que acostumbraban ir a divertirse. Pocas personas inocentes habían muerto, gracias a Kami.

Al llegar a el lugar, pudieron observar que había mucha destrucción causada por el kishin. Comenzaron a caminar alrededor de el parque buscando al kishin, pero el parque era demasiado grande como para que lo pudieran encontrar juntos.

"Soul..." dijo Maka. Soul la miró. "Creo que deberíamos separarnos para buscar el kishin."

"¿Estás segura, Maka? No quiero que te pase algo...o que quedes herida." dijo Soul preocupado por su técnica.

"No te preocupes, Soul, estaré bien." dijo Maka sonriendo tratando de tranquilizar a su arma "Cualquier cosa te llamaré."

Soul aun dudaba sobre la situación, pero decidió confiar en Maka.

x

x

x

Soul no entendia del todo la situación; no tenía sentido separarse para buscar al kishin, ellos eran un equipo y se suponía que él siempre estuviese ahí para cuidar de ella... y, si era necesario... dar su vida por ella. ¿Y si uno de ellos quedaba herido y no lograban conseguir la alma del kishin? En realidad no tenia sentido, pero Maka era su técnica y el debería confiar en ella y respetarla.

De momento, un grito sacó al albino se sus pensamientos. Sonaba como... "¡Maka!" gritó Soul aterrado al reconocer su voz.

"¡Soul!" gritó Maka en respuesta

Soul inmediatamente comenzó a correr en dirección desde donde se escucharon los gritos. Él lo sabía, sabía que no debía haber dejado a Maka sola, y quizás ahora no podría estar ahí para protegerla.

Al llegar a la escena, a Soul se le heló la sangre por un momento. Maka se encontraba en el suelo con una herida en el estómago, y el kishin estaba a punto de cortarla. Soul se le acercó y logró apartarla justo a tiempo.

"¡¿Te encuentras bien!?" le pregunto desesperado. Maka le regaló una sonrisa, pero ambos sabían que ella no se encontraba del todo bien.

Soul se quitó su chaqueta y se la amarró en el estómago a Maka para tapar la herida. Luego ayudó a Maka a pararse y se convirtió en guadaña.

**(N/A: Lo siento, esta es mi primera vez narrando una escena de pelea, así que no la podré escribir :( Por favor tengan piedad de mí, y, si quieren, en su review dejenme un consejo para aprender a narrarlas.)**

Al principio a Maka se le hizo difícil luchar con su herida, pero con la ayuda de Soul logró cortar al kishin y obtener su alma.

"Una alma menos." dijo Soul antes de coger la alma del kishin y tragarsela.

Maka soltó una risita. Soul miro a Maka de manera preocupada.

"¿Todavía te duele?" le preguntó en un tono un poco triste.

Maka se miró la herida y puso su mano suavemente sobre ella.

"Gracias a ti... no."

Soul le regaló una sonrisa. Ya la noche había caido, y la luna sonriente reía en el cielo. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la motora de Soul para regresar a su apartamento, pero Maka paró un momento y se quedó observando una vieja machina. Soul se percató y paró. Maka estaba contemplando la estrella.

"Parece que es la única que sirve." dijo Maka

Soul se quedó pensativo por un momento. "¿Te quieres subir?"

Maka sonrió.

"Bien, te esperaré aquí."

"No, Soul, quiero que te subas conmigo." le dijo Maka agarrando su brazo

Por alguna razón, un sonrojo se posó en las mejillas del albino. Maka cogió la mano de Soul y se subió. La machina estaba un poco vieja y oxidada, por lo que se mecía un poco y chillaba. Soul se dobló y empujó la palanca. La machina comenzó a moverse. Maka recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Soul, haciendo que él se sonrojara más. Se sentía bien estar así uno al lado del otro, era muy pacífico y algo que no hacían muy seguido. Al llegar a la parte más alta, se quedaron sin aliento. La vista era muy bonita. Luego se miraron entre sí y sintieron algo muy extraño. Se sentían atraídos, y quizas...¿enamorados? Soul nunca se había dado cuenta de que Maka era tan hermosa...y Maka sentía lo mismo por él. Ambos se sonrojaron y se acercaron lentamente...hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

"Te amo...Maka." dijo Soul en un tono muy bajo.

"Y yo a tí, Soul." dijo Maka y lo volvió a besar suavemente.

x

Soul y Maka caminaron en silencio agarrados de manos, era un sentimiento muy dulce.

Al llegar a su apartamento, Soul se acostó en la cama y Maka se acostó a su lado, se durmieron abrazaditos.

Nunca se arrepentirrían de ese día, el día en el cual se dieron cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**Holis, espero que se encuentren bien. No he escrito nada durante mucho tiempo, es que he estado pasando por situaciones difíciles, pero se que nadie me ha extrañado T.T. Espero que me haya quedado bien y a su gusto. Se me hizo muy difícil escribirlo y no me quedó muy bien, ya que no tengo experiencia con Soma. Hablando de algo random, hoy fuí al ortodoncista y pienso que si Kid viera las oficinas, estaría muy satisfecho, son muy simétricas (ha~y, mi Kiddo-kun lo quiero tanto...OK, me voy a callar T.T) pero me apretaron los braces y me duele mucho . Bueno, si quieren me pueden decir en sus reviews de que parejita quieren el próximo One-shot y veré que puedo hacer... aunque no se cuando podré escribirlo.**


End file.
